vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Summary Merlin (マーリン) is one of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins and is known as the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. She is regarded as the greatest mage in Britannia. She is, of course, named after the legendary wizard of the same name from the Arthurian legend. She is seen as a slender, tall, attractive, dark-haired woman, traits accurately portrayed by her wanted poster. She is the greatest magician in all of Britannia and has for some time served as the mentor to Arthur Pendragon, the teenage king of Camelot. In the present, she and Arthur arrived at Liones to have a meeting with its king at the same time the Sins did to rescue Elizabeth, although she was initially hidden under the guise of a cloak. She finally revealed herself at the end of chapter 83, wearing rather skimpy clothing. Merlin is depicted as calm, intelligent, polite, and mature, but also as sly, manipulative, and obsessed with things eccentric and rare. To this end, she owns a research laboratory, collects data, conducts various experiments, and creates various magical items and artifacts, for reasons still largely unknown. She is apparently the traitor among the Sins, having knocked Meliodas unconscious when they were framed for Zaratras's death in order to take something from him, though she at least seemed apologetic for her actions. This has caused friction between the two since their reunion. Her crimes have not been revealed. As the greatest mage in all of Britannia, Merlin has mastery over a vast repertoire of magical abilities, most of which seem to be more utilitarian and supportive in nature rather than geared for direct combat. Her most apparent ability is her telekinesis, with which she has mainly only been using to levitate off the ground. Her signature ability thus far seems to be her teleportation; with a simple snap of the fingers, she can instantly teleport herself and/or others to a different location. This has been used to great effect at repositioning her allies. So far, there don't seem to be any serious constraints on this ability, as she was seen rapid-fire teleporting her apprentice Vivian between remote locations, each of where Vivian was in peril. She has also created two types of magical barriers: a bubble-like one that could cover an entire city in area, and a technique from the Demon World called Perfect Cube, which encases and traps a small area in a cube-like barrier that is impervious to virtually anything used against it. She can also create fake illusions (she once created a faux pas army to fool Hendrickson into thinking the entire military force of Camelot was attacking Liones), amplify the strength of her allies' attacks, and negate other magical abilities (such as Perfect Cube). Her Sacred Treasure is a floating sphere named Aldan with which she can summon anytime via magic. It can be peered through by Merlin for reconnaissance, and before Merlin was turned to stone by Galan, she was able to transfer her consciousness into it. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Merlin, Lady Merlin, Crimson Pig Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Great Mage of Britannia Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Stamina, is excellent in the field of magic (she has all sorts of abilities such as Telekinesis, Teleportation, barriers, spammable mass BFRing, illusions, Shapeshifting, can amplify the magic power of her allies, can negate magic and items enchanted with it, she negated her apprentices elemental spell and she broke a magic seal just by putting her hands on it, this seal was strong enough to keep the likes of Slader and Galan out, great at making potions and other magical items, can transfer her soul into her sacred treasure) Attack Potency: Small City level via powerscaling Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, far higher with telekinesis Striking Strength: Unknown, she doesn't seem to be the physical type, but should be at least''' Superhuman''' Durability: Small City Level via powerscaling, at least Small City Level with barriers (one of her barriers was stretched around the entire city of camelot and capable to withstand several hits from Albion which is a golem with similar magical energy than Demon Hendrickson, Galan was also incapable of breaking Perfect Cube) Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least a kilometer, likely higher, at least 299km casting radius, at least several hundred kilometers teleportation radius (she ported the sins from Liones to Camelot in one go) Standard Equipment: Her sacred treasure, Aldan which is a small sphere of energy, Cure Angel (a demonic caterpillar that is used for healing), Minimum tablets (pills that shrink the user), Balor's Power Eye (the Eye grants the ability of viewing other character's fighting prowess in the form of numerical values which are split into 3 categories: Power, Strength and Spirit, It's similar to Dragon Ball's scouter) Intelligence: Skilled fighter, world class mage having extensive knowledge in the craft Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques * Aldan: Merlin's sacred treasure. Aldan is a small sphere of energy that Merlin summon into the palm of her hand. With it, Merlin is capable of preforming amazing magical feats. * Absolute Cancel: By placing her hands over a spell, Merlin is able to completely erase it from existence. However, if the magic is particularity powerful it may be difficult to erase completely, instead being temporarily suspend. ** Magic Cancel: A technique that allows Merlin to cancel any magic that has been cast on an individual. It was shown to cancel the effects of one of her own magical items. *'Location:' A power that allows Merlin to locate any item or person. She can extend its reach to cover an area of approximately the size of a city. *'Power Amplify:' A spell that allows Merlin to amplify the magic of her allies, making their techniques considerably more powerful. *'Perfect Cube:' A spell that denies entry to anyone but the caster. Originating from the demon world; the spell surrounds a specified area and reflects all attacks, whether strong or weak, back at the opponent. *'Teleportation:' High-level teleportation magic that allows Merlin to appear and disappear at precise locations and teleport groups of people instantaneously. The spell effect radius of Merlin's teleportation is several miles wide. **'Object Teleportation:' A subsidiary teleportation technique that allows Merlin to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to herself and her allies. Other: Not to be confused with any other similarly - named characters or the historical person she is named after. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users